The Beauty and the Beast
by MissSurly
Summary: Kaoru is a beauty. Enishi is a beast. My version of a classic tale.
1. Becoming a Beast

Hey, folks! Thank you SO MUCH for dropping in to read my story! I know I'm supposed to be writing _Taboo_ , but with the Beauty and the Beast craze going on right now, I can't get this story out of my mind. I will write this as quickly as possible so that I can get onto writing _Taboo_.

This is a fractured fairy tale of _Beauty and the Beast_ taken from the original versions (Villeneuve and Beaumont). It is set in fictional Japan during the 18th century. It was important for me to write this story without symptoms of manipulation, emotional abuse, or Stockholm syndrome. There were many romance stories I used to be drawn to without realizing those toxic ingredients were the driving force. Life has made me a little wiser (albeit humdrum), so I hope in this story I am able to capture two beings' love for each other in its most simple and healthy form.

 **UPDATE April 7:** I changed some small details for better cohesiveness. I felt some parts were too wordy or needed more explaining.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a warrior king who ruled a small kingdom with his warrior queen. They had one son and ruled in peace; until a few kingdoms in the east wanted to unify all kingdoms throughout the land to make one government. The warrior king and queen did not want the people of their kingdom to suffer the tyrannic laws the new government posed. So they went to war.

The queen laid her head against the king's chest. "Don't you dare leave me," she uttered through clenched teeth and tears. His only reply was a violent cough, but she held him tighter still.

A white gloved hand touched her shoulder. "Your majesty, you should not be here."

"How dare you touch me!" She pushed the doctor away so forcefully that he fell backwards onto his rear. "I may be queen but I am a wife first. My husband lies here dying and you tell me I should not be here?"

The man stood slowly and spoke carefully. "I fear for your health, my queen. What if you contract the same illness he did? What if it passes to your son?"

"Please, your highness," begged an advisor, "our country needs you. We are still at war."

It was then the king took his final breath. All were silent as the doctor confirmed his death. Laments surrounded the once mighty king, but his wife did not have time to mourn. The queen dried her reticent tears on her husband's yukata before rising to her feet. Head held high, she declared, "I am Queen Yukishiro Kayo and I will win the war in the stead of my late husband, the great King Yukishiro Nozomu. Prepare my armor and swords." Then, "Bring Lady Tomoe and Prince Yukishiro to my chamber. I require a private audience." This command was addressed to the advisor.

Soon, the queen was greeted by her young son and beautiful handmaiden in her room, as per her request. Seeing her in battle gear, Enishi ran to his mother, pulled on her hakama and cried, "Where are you going? Where are you going?"

"Yukishiro Enishi, this is not how a prince behaves, particularly a gentleman." The chastisement, though gentle, proved effective. He straightened and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. The queen knelt down on one knee. "The King is no longer with us, so I have to leave to direct our armies."

"Father is . . . dead?" Silent tears rolled down youthful cheeks. This time he was not stopped.

The queen held his thin arms. "I know you are only ten, but I need you to be the man of the House of Yukishiro. Can I rely on you?"

He nodded, trying his best not to sob. It was a futile effort when his mother embraced him. He wept into her shoulder while promising to protect the palace.

The queen looked to her handmaiden, a fairy granted to their household generations ago. "Tomoe, please watch over him as a sister while I am gone." _Please keep him safe ._ The quiet fairy forged her promise with a hand over her heart and a small bow. And then the queen left.

Over the next five years, Prince Enishi ran the kingdom with the help of his keeper, Tomoe. In fact, it was she that he spent most of his leisure time with when he was not in meetings with his advisors, studying with his tutors, or training with the guards. It was she whom he could complain to or laugh with. It was she whom he loved the most.

One day, Enishi called for Tomoe in the queen's garden. The fairy came to find the prince on his hands and knees digging up dirt. "Enishi," she gasped, "what are you doing?"

"I'm planting roses for mother. They are her favorite."

"But she only left a few days ago. She won't be back for at least another year, unless the war finally ends."

"Sooner than that, I hope." A final pat to the ground and Enishi stood and wiped his hand and knees. "I'm joining the army."

Tomoe's pale face became even paler. "What?"

"I can't stand the thought of mother being out there when I am young and healthy and trapped within these walls. I'm a man now and it is my turn to lead the armies. I shall send the queen back as soon as I gain proper training."

The fairy surveyed the boy's frame. Short, wiry, but his chest stood out and his chin held high like the true Yukishiro he was. She sighed. "All right then." Her delicate hand reached out towards him as soft sparkles of light left her fingers.

Enishi jumped back. "No," he said in a voice so stern that she stopped immediately. "No magic. I will do this on my own."

Pride shone through a smile she only had for him. "Go then, my prince. I shall await the queen and safeguard the castle until your return."

Prince Yukishiro was true to his word. He joined the army and soon replaced his mother. The queen returned to a kingdom jubilant at her arrival. The fairy also kept her promise, but she was limited in her powers. She could not provide enough harvest for the villagers and the armies. She could not stop the people from blaming the queen and late king for their recent poverty. She could not stop the same illness that took her king from now taking her queen. The only thing she could do was to wait for Enishi to come home.

Finally, the war came to an end, and after fifteen long years, Prince Enishi returned to the palace. Yet nothing was the same. There was no one in the villages to celebrate their victory, no guard to greet him at the gate, and the castle grounds were unkempt. Tomoe came rushing to him and saw that he, as well, has much changed. Now tall and broad and very handsome, in spite of the dirt and blood on his clothes and face, he looked very little like the boy who left her in the queen's garden. He embraced her quickly and heartily before setting her down and asking, "Where is mother?"

Tomoe looked away. "The queen has passed."

Blood drained from his face. "What?"

"She grew sick."

"No. Surely it cannot be."

"I sent a letter to you two months ago, but it must have not reached you. I'm sorry, my king."

"Do _not_ call me that!" he spat as he ran to his mother's chambers. She was not there. Instead, her royal kimono hung majestically at the foot of her bed. Enishi knelt in front of it and wept bitterly.

"I'm so sorry," he heard a soft voice from behind him. Exhausted from war and grief, he buried his face in Tomoe's lap and cried.

* * *

Enishi stood in his mother's garden. Most of what was left was dried bush and weeds. Yet the scarlet roses he planted thrived. He heard Tomoe approach him from behind but he did not turn.

"As your mother grew ill, her interest in everything waned." She stood next to him. "Except for your roses. She loved you." The pain she saw flashing through his dark eyes unsettled her. "Perhaps you would like breakfast now. You've been sleeping for three days. I imagine you are starved."

"The cook is still here?"

"Thankfully, yes. Not everyone left us. Only the most faithful remained. Myself included."

Enishi gave her a smile, or whatever it was he managed. "Thank you, Tomoe. You have been most loyal indeed, and for that I owe you a great deal." Did the fairy just blush? Surely not _._ He heaved a great sigh to the sky above. "I don't want to be a king. I'm not ready to do this alone."

"You don't have to do it alone." Tomoe grasped his hand. "I'm right here."

"Again, thank you. I'll have to rebuild this kingdom. If only I had a queen."

A pause. Then, "I will be your queen."

Enishi almost laughed. "How I missed your mockery, Tomoe."

"I do no jest. I will rebuild this kingdom and rule by your side." Her look was grave. There was no hint of humor.

Enishi sobered. "Tomoe, you know that I can't marry you. You're my sister."

"Not by blood. We can wed as long as you wish it."

He could not believe what she was saying. He removed her hand from his. "I do not wish it! It would be incest!"

Her voice rose with his. "It would not!"

"We were raised together like true siblings. I cannot see you in any other way."

"But we are not siblings! I am a fairy. You are a human. It cannot be clearer!"

"I am not going to marry you and that is the end of it!" he roared. Her look of hurt made him feel regretful. More quietly, he said, "I will go break my fast. If you don't mind, I will find the cook alone."

The fairy was wise enough to give him space; however she was convinced that he could fall in love with her as she did with him. Later that evening after all retired to their rooms, she made her way into his chamber while he took a bath. She ensured that she looked more tempting than usual, and waited eagerly for the prince to enter. When he did, she was not greeted with the lust she expected.

"What are you doing here?" His voice deepened with annoyance. He noticed that she looked different . . .and that she wore only a thin white yukata.

Words escaped her for a moment. Then she replied, "I thought we might discuss more of what I mentioned this morning."

"I told you that we are no longer discussing this."

"Be reasonable, Enishi." Tomoe rose to stand beside him. "A king needs a queen, and you said yourself that you don't want to do this alone." She whispered in his ear, "I will be a good wife to you."

Enishi shuddered and crossed to the other side of the room. "You will never be my wife because I will never marry you. You are trying my patience, Tomoe. Return to your room at once." His tone left no room for negotiation.

 _How could this be happening?_ "I waited so long for you."

"Then you wasted your time."

It was now Tomoe's turn to be in disbelief. When did he change from a sweet boy to a hardened man? "I thought you loved me."

"Only as a brother loves a sister."

"Stop saying that! We are not related!"

"To me, we are. I will never see you the way a man sees a woman." Enishi turned away from her.

"How do you know?" With shaking hands, Tomoe began to untie her robe. "How do you know you cannot see me as a woman?" Her voice became thick with sob. "Am I not beautiful?"

Out of compassion, Enishi turned around only to see her pale shoulders, breasts, hips and legs. Her yukata pooled at her ankles. Anger replaced shock. "Have some dignity, woman! You make not a fool of me but yourself." He began to leave the room.

"Why, Enishi?" Tears poured from her dark eyes. "Why won't you have me?"

"Because I only love you as a sister, in spite of how beautiful you try to make yourself."

His truths were a stab to her heart. She never imagined that he would hurt her so. "So I am not good enough for you? Because I am able to create my beauty? Who are you to look down on me?" She raised her chin at him in spite of her nakedness. "You are a king of a deserted kingdom."

"And you so desperately want to be queen of said kingdom," he jeered.

"What of it? Have I not earned it? I aided your great grandfather, your grandfather, your father; I supported you as you grew up. I protected the castle while you were gone playing soldier when you should have been learning to be king. It was me by your mother's side as she lay in her death bed. It was all because I love you!"

"I don't want your love!"

Her mouth dropped open. He drove another knife in her.

"You do not respect the decisions I made on behalf of our kingdom," Enishi continued. "You rush too quickly to be queen when the dirt on her grave has not even settled."

"It's already been two months!"

"It was yesterday to me!" Enishi breathed like a wild dog, blood pounding in his ears. Thoughts whirled around him before they quieted into a singular theory. Before he could stop himself, he asked in a low, threatening voice, "Did you kill her?"

It was the final knife to shatter her heart. "What?"

Enishi immediately felt sorry. "Tomoe, I-"

"How dare you?" her voice shook above a whisper. Then she screamed, "HOW DARE YOU?" Her bare arms stretched out towards Enishi and he suddenly was suspended in air. He could not move. He could not speak. He could only watch the beautiful fairy with her raged face. "I have given all of what I am to you and your family, only to be repaid by your unkindness! For that, you shall be rewarded an eternity of loneliness." With a great shout, she twisted her hands and transformed the shape of the new king. He landed to the floor with a resounding thud.

Enishi shook the dizziness from his head. He brought his hands to his face, but they were now massive paws with clawed fingers. "What-" His voice sounded like a growl. "What have you done to me?"

"You have become the beast that you are to me. There is no one to help you. The servants are all but pieces of this castle now. Good luck finding your queen, King Yukishiro." The fairy knew she used most of her magic to create this curse. Her supple skin turned thin and wrinkled. Her face showed the hundreds of years she lived . . . but she did not care. In fact, she was pleased. She sauntered back to her robe and slipped it on when she heard the unsheathing of a blade. She gasped and spun around. Enishi had stabbed himself in the stomach and sliced through his torso. Red soaked into the white and grey fur that now covered his body. "No!" Tomoe cried. He collapsed and she ran over to his side. "You fool! You cannot die that way. You can only feel suffering and pain."

Enishi could barely breathe. "Just . . . kill me."

Tears filled Tomoe's eyes. "Am I so horrible that you would rather die than marry me?"

"I want . . . love." He could feel the sharp blade against his organ with each word. "You don't . . . love me." He pulled the wakizashi out of himself with a mighty shout of pain. Blood spilled out like wine from a glass.

Truth, again, was not on Tomoe's side. Was he right? If she really did love him, how could she have committed the worst thing she could possibly think of? She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Instead, she held out her trembling hand, and once again sparkles of light left her fingers. Enishi scrambled to get out of the way, but he was weak and it was inevitable. "I cannot undo what has been done. You shall remain a beast for eternity. But the spell can be broken. You can revert to your human form once you love someone and she loves you in this form and is willing to be your queen. She must not know about the curse otherwise all is for naught. Do you understand, Enishi?"

Dark eyes pierced her with no reply.

Tomoe slowly stood, understanding that any love she had from his was lost. Her decrepit bones made it difficult to walk, but she managed to reach the vanity on the other side of the room. She touched a hand mirror and ring, watched them glow, then continued her exit. As she limped through the halls, she filled each room with beauty and riches. Staggering outside, she noticed the exquisite roses in the queen's garden, and brought the rest of the palace grounds to life to match their loveliness. Finally, she reached the grave of the king and queen and knelt before them. A dagger produced from her fingertips, and she sliced her throat open. Her body fell forward. She could feel the warmth of her blood as it pooled around her head. Then she whispered, "I'm so very sorry."


	2. Riches to Rags

One hundred years or so later in the new capital, there lived a wealthy merchant named Kamiya with his six children, three boys and three girls. Aoshi, the eldest at twenty-four, worked alongside his father in the trade industry. Yumi, twenty-two, and Megumi, twenty, loved parties and the theatre, and refused to wed unless it was to a samurai or daimyo member (of course that never happened since they were of the lowest social class). Kaoru and Sojiro, seventeen and sixteen respectively, spent their time reading literature, helping fellow peasant folk, or playing with their ten-year-old brother, Yahiko. All children were remarkably handsome, but the youngest daughter, Kaoru, was exceptionally so. Her childhood nickname was 'Little Beauty', not just for her appearance, but also her kind heart.

"Kaoru-uuuu!" Yahiko yelled from down the hall.

"What do you want!" Kaoru snapped, her moment atop a Siberian mountain rudely interrupted. She closed her book as her brother waltzed in.

"You have a visitor," he sang, knowing it would stir exasperation.

The youngest daughter straightened upon the silk floor cushion. "Who is it?"

"Your husband."

Blue eyes rolled back. "Don't call him that." Kaoru parted from her dear cushion to greet her guest in the tea room. "Is father or Aoshi back yet?"

Yahiko skipped behind her. "Nope."

"Then go find Sojiro. I can't greet Himura-san without a male member."

"That's okay. You have me."

"Go find Sojiro!"

"All right, all right, you bossy wench."

Flames formed in Kaoru's eyes. "Yahiko!" He was now trapped in her headlock. "What did I tell you about calling people names?"

"Fine! You're not a wench!" Her grip loosened. "You're a grandma. BLACH!" Her arms tightened even more. "What's wrong with grandmas?" he squelched.

Someone cleared his throat. Who was not in their family. Kaoru and Yahiko looked up at their guest with eyes wide as plates. The sister dropped the brother and pushed him away. Her bow was deep to the waist. "Himura-san, you honor us with you presence."

"The honor is purely mine, Kamiya-dono," responded the red-haired samurai donned in simple yet expensive fabrics.

"Once Yahiko fetches his older brother, I hope you will have some tea with us. Father brought in a special batch from China."

"It is kind of you to offer, thank you." Himura Kenshin followed the girl through the large home, plain from the outside but lavish on the inside. As merchants, they were not allowed to display their wealth publicly, so Kamiya allowed his daughters to decorate their home with any luxury they pleased. Yet all went unnoticed to Himura. He could only see Kaoru's shining onyx hair, porcelain complexion, and large sapphire eyes with lashes like a raven's wing. He watched her ask a servant to prepare the tea and sat elegantly upon the tatami mat.

"My brother should be here shortly," Kaoru assured.

As if on cue, Sojiro walked in with Yahiko trailing behind. The elder brother bowed deeply, followed by the younger as he worshipped his brothers. "Himura-san," said Sojiro with a smile, "you grace us with your visit." He sat next to his sister, across from the soldier. "How does your family fare?"

"Very well," Kenshin replied.

"And your daimyo? I trust their state is up to standard." Sojiro was always the articulate one in the family, and Kaoru admired how he handled their guest without the presence of her father.

"It is indeed. Crops are doing well and our villages are at peace."

The tea arrived. Kaoru began to proceed with serving, as she was taught in her etiquette lessons. "You must have had a long journey," she addressed Kenshin. "Please have some tea to refresh yourself."

"Thank you," Kenshin accepted. He lifted the fine ceramic cup with two hands, observed the color, took in the tea's fragrant jasmine aroma, and carefully sipped before putting the cup down again. "That is choice tea."

"What brings you to the capital?" Sojiro asked, though he already knew the true answer.

"My family is in need of certain supplies that we can only find in town. The local merchants haven't passed by our village recently. It is a shame that I missed your father. There was an important matter I wished to discuss with him, and I take my leave tomorrow morning."

"You are in luck then, as my father and eldest brother return from their voyage tonight. If you are not occupied, you must please join us for dinner." Kaoru shot daggers at her brother with her eyes. He ignored her. "Where are you staying tonight? If you have not yet settled in, and if you don't mind the home of a humble merchant, then you are most welcome to rest here 'til morrow."

"Kamiya-san, you are most kind. I gladly accept your hospitality. If you do not mind, I will go now to finish shopping for my wares and return in time for dinner." The samurai stood just when Yumi and Megumi walked in with their newly purchased parcels. "Ladies," he bowed and exited the house.

The two sisters all but threw down their shopping and grasped their youngest sister's hands. "Did you finally accept?" asked Yumi.

"Are you engaged?" cried Megumi with excitement.

"Calm down," yawned Yahiko. "He didn't propose yet."

"But you will say yes if he does this time, right, Kaoru?" This was from Sojiro. "Third time's a charm?"

"I won't!" Kaoru yelled. None were startled as this was her habit. "And you're no help, inviting him for dinner and staying over for the night."

"Well done! Good job!" praised the elder sisters to their brother.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Stop it! All of you!" Kaoru waved her hands at them. "I'm too young to marry and I feel like cattle the way you're trying to marry me off just because he's a samurai. You know that he has actually very little money."

"We would never want you to marry for money, but I do think there is some reason when it comes to social status. A woman does need some form of security. Besides," Yumi giggled, "and he's terribly good-looking."

"And young," added Megumi.

"Why don't _you_ guys just marry him?" Kaoru muttered.

Megumi crossed her arms. "I would if he would look at me for once. He's head over heels in love with you. Isn't that what you always wanted, Kaoru? A marriage based on love?"

"Yes, but shouldn't it be both ways?" Kaoru countered. "Should I not love him too?"

The oldest sister queried with the cock of her brow, "And how do you know what love is?"

"This is boring," Yahiko groaned and left to play outside.

Kaoru shrugged. "Love is . . . I think it's . . . a . . . feeling. You just feel love. When the right person comes along."

"And how do you know who the right person is?" challenged Megumi.

Kaoru struggled with her naiveté and lack of experience. "Um, I'll know when I see him."

"You read too many romances," scoffed the eldest. Her experience left her wiser yet harsher.

Sojiro took pity on Kaoru. "Father did say it was better to remain single and content than married and unhappy. That's why he never remarried after mother. He must have loved her a lot."

The siblings took a moment to remember their late mother, beautiful and gentle in every way.

"I think," he continued, "that we should support Kaoru's decision on what or who will make her happy."

"Thank you, Sojiro." Kaoru got up to hug her brother.

The other two sisters followed suit, their arms all around each other. "You're right, Sojiro-kun. When did you become so wise?"

"Sorry, Kaoru, for always pressuring you," said Yumi genuinely. "I really hope you marry someone you love-at-first-sight."

"I honestly don't know much about romantic love, but I know that I love you all with all my heart."

"We love you too," the elder sisters almost cried.

"You guys," came out Sojiro's muffled voice. "I can't breathe."

* * *

"Himura-san, your offer to ask for my hand in marriage was most generous, but it is with great shame that I must decline, as we are mere merchants, and you, a samurai. I pray that you will find a wife who will be able to provide for you in all ways to make you and your family happy." Kaoru straightened from her bowed pose. She looked at Sojiro. "How was that?"

"Meh. I think the last part about him finding someone else is a slap in the face. Try it again."

"Maybe try crying a little," Yahiko suggested.

"I will not." Kaoru lifted her chin. "A lady does not use her emotions to manipulate another's feelings. Okay, once more." The sound of wheels stopping on gravel and two pairs of heavy footsteps interrupted her rehearsal. "They're back!" Down the halls flew the three children to greet their father and eldest brother. The door slid open with a loud snap as Kaoru couldn't wait to see them. "Welcome ho-!" Her words disappeared as she saw their sullen faces. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

"No." It was the only answer Aoshi gave.

"Kaoru," Kamiya spoke, sounding more tired than he wished, "Bring your sisters to the family room. There is much to discuss."

All seven Kamiya members gathered around the low table where they normally dined. The silence was maddening as they waited for their father to speak. After some time, he said, "Five of our ships were attacked by pirates. The sixth went missing. Your brother and I managed to escape with some crew, but nothing of those boats is left."

"What?" cried Megumi. "They took our boats?"

Kaoru tried not to burst into tears. "Father, Aoshi, were you not hurt?"

"We are all right, child," comforted the good man to his daughter. "But we have much to do with this setback. Until we get back on our feet, we won't be able to indulge any little luxury."

"Does that mean we cannot buy silk kimonos?" Yumi now asked.

"It means," Aoshi answered with irritation, "that we cannot buy anything that does not directly aid our survival. All costs must go into making new ships. And we must make haste of it. There is much debt to pay."

"What debt?" inquired Yahiko, though he knew little meaning of the word.

"We owe several businesses money because we were not able to deliver or receive their goods," Kamiya supplied, "which we will, of course, pay back. We will have to live a little uncomfortably for a little while, but it's nothing we Kamiyas can't handle."

Kaoru clutched her father's arm. "I'm just so glad you're back and alive." He petted her raven hair.

Sojiro cleared his throat. "Is this a bad time to tell you that we have a guest tonight?"

* * *

The moon shone its pearly glow through the clear sky. Kaoru tried to count the stars, impressed that she could not. The day had been an exhausting one, and though she enjoyed company, she was grateful for the garden's solitude. Until . . .

"Kamiya-dono?"

Kaoru instinctively closed her hand over the opening of her yukata. "Himura-san, it is late and you have a long journey tomorrow. Is everything all right?"

"Yes," he said as he approached her. "May I join you?"

Kaoru knew what was going to happen. "You may, of course, but I must be direct. My family lost a great deal today, and I am no longer the wealthy merchant's daughter you believe to be."

Kenshin was taken aback by her forward speech, but the candor was appreciated. "If you think that I want to marry you for your family's money, then I did not do well in making my purpose known. I have watched you grow and I could not help but fall in love with you. Please marry me and be my wife."

"I hope you don't take offense, but what makes you think my answer will be different from the last time you asked me?"

The samurai nervously fiddled with the hem of his yukata. "I hoped that the last two years would have brought you the desire to settle down and marry."

"I haven't done anything with my life yet. I know girls are supposed to marry and have children, but I want to have a personal purpose, even if it's something small."

"Could you not fulfill your purpose with a partner? I wouldn't stop you if you are by my side."

"You are kind to think that way. I'm sure most men do not." Kaoru bit her lip. This would be awkward to ask. "Himura-san, do love me?"

He blinked. "Of course, I do."

"You said you are in love with me, but I think that is different from loving me."

"To me, it is one and the same."

"Then, why do you love me? We barely know each other."

Kenshin struggled to find the right words and place them in the right order. "Well, because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Without conceit, Kaoru admitted that this sounded much like the others who proposed, claiming her beauty was the cause. She could tell the samurai was sincere, but it was not enough to move her heart. "I can't, Himura-sensei." She watched his face fall. "I'm not ready to marry and I'm not in love with you."

His face lit again. "I will wait for you. Perhaps over time you can learn to love me. I have been told I am a patient man."

"I do not doubt your goodness but I have no promises to give you. Please do not place your hope in me."

"Kamiya-dono, it is not right to ask one who or what not to hope for."

She felt horrible for letting down this kind man. "I did not mean an affront, but forgive me if I did. I do not want to mislead you. I think that it is crueler than rejection."

He let out a defeated laugh. "Even at your worst you are still kind."

Kaoru then laughed. "You would sing a different song if you actually saw my worst." She smelled something burning. "What is that?" She turned to look at the house. "Is that smoke?" The two went inside only to be greeted by a cloud of black fumes. "It's coming from the kitchen!"

"Kamiya-dono! Wait!"

Kaoru ran towards the smoke and saw massive flames engulf the kitchen. "Fire!" she screamed. "Get help!" she directed at Kenshin. As he ran off to his horse, she ran to the others' rooms, alarming all to get out. Within minutes, all seven Kamiyas stood in front of the house with their horses, unable to do anything except watch their home and all their dear possessions burn into ash. Kenshin asked Kaoru once more if she would marry him, but knowing that she could not bring her family with her, she once again declined.

Over the next few days, the Kamiyas sought shelter through friends in the capital, but they realized that in their newfound poverty, the existence of their friendship was solely from their wealth. They were nothing but the last wrung on the social ladder. With tears in his eyes, Kamiya gathered his children and told them that they had no choice but to move to a small house they owned far, far into country. They would have to labor as farmers without being able to increase their social status as one for years.

Good man Kamiya did not think it could get worse than this.


	3. The Price of a Rose

Country life was not an easy adjustment for the Kamiyas. The men were not accustomed to any form of farming, but they, including Yahiko, went out every day to toil the fields from sunrise to sunset. Yumi and Megumi could not stand the idea of doing servant work. They were convinced that if they did it, they would become it. While they woke at ten every morning and knew not what to do with their time, Kaoru woke at four to cook everyone's meals and clean the house. The change was difficult for her as well, and she also grieved the loss of their wealth, but she reminded herself daily of what her mother told her: happiness was a state of mind. As months passed, she grew stronger in fitness and in will.

One day, Kaoru found Yumi crying in the attic. The elder sister confessed that as much as she hated this new life and missed their old ones, she wanted to be happy and useful as Kaoru seemed. The younger sister did not pass judgement or criticism. Instead, she encouraged her sister to pursue clothes-making since she was keen on fashion. Megumi noticed Yumi's change in attitude and consulted her younger sister. Kaoru helped her discover that she loved animals and could study to become an animal doctor. Resolved with goals, the elder sisters began to be an asset to the household. Soon, everyone adjusted to the quiet farm life, living humbly and happily.

* * *

"I can't believe it was only two years ago that you learned how to sew," marveled Kamiya to Yumi. He held up a simple grey cotton kimono containing intricate details when looked upon closely. "This stitching is art itself. How far you've come, my dear."

Yumi beamed under her father's praise. "I'm glad you like your birthday present."

"I remember when you made us our first hakama," recollected the eldest brother. "I thought mine were for the horse."

"At least she didn't dig out the onions too early," Kaoru defended in jest.

"Not like we noticed with your horrible cooking!" Yahiko countered. Everyone broke into laughter.

"My children," Kamiya said, quieting the room. "I cannot express how proud I am of you all. We none of us were experts when we started here. There is still room for us to grow, but look at how much we excelled!" He raised his sake glass. "To family!"

"Family!" they cheered.

The galloping of hooves neared the house.

Sojiro squinted at the dusk. "What is that?"

Aoshi had better night vision. " _Who_ is that seems more appropriate." The men stood, readying themselves for an apparent urgent guest.

"Kamiya-san!" a high voice called from her steed.

"It's a girl," Megumi exclaimed.

"Kamiya-san! Your ship has been found!"

"What?"

"What did she say?"

"What ship?"

Now all were standing. Kamiya rushed over to the edge of the veranda. "Friend, what is your name and your business here?"

The girl jumped off of her horse and bowed deeply before introducing herself. "My name is Makimachi Misao."

"Please sit," Kaoru guided the short girl to their table. "Catch your breath."

"I have heard of this name before," the eldest son whispered to his father. "Your competitor once."

Kaoru offered the girl tea and noticed her hands shook. "Makimachi-san, you seem exhausted. How long was your journey here?"

"It took me," she gasped for breath, "ten days to ride here since we live near the port. My father, he said that your ship has been found! It has already docked. But you must hurry as everyone thinks you are dead."

Aoshi eyed her warily. "Why did your father send you and not himself? Have you no brother even?"

"Father is so busy that he could not leave. And I am the only child."

Kaoru took her hand in both of hers. "We are grateful that you came and we have much to owe you. Please stay with us until you are fully rested. You must not travel immediately."

"I shall go with you, father."

"No, Aoshi," spoke Kamiya decidedly. "We cannot afford anymore loss of hands for the harvest. Otherwise our hard work will be for naught. According to this blessed young girl, I must away at once."

"Does this mean we are rich again?" Yahiko asked what the elder siblings dared not to.

"Not as we once were, but it promises us some financial security."

The Kamiya children rejoiced, but Kaoru was still worried. "Night has already fallen. Please leave in the morning."

"Time is of the utmost essence. We have none of it to waste. Yumi and Kaoru, prepare enough food for ten days' travel. Megumi and Yahiko, you ready the horse and its necessities. Aoshi, fetch my pouch of coins and light the lanterns. Sojiro, pack my belongings. I will discuss the route of travel with the girl."

They quickly set to the tasks assigned, not wasting a single minute in worry or idle chatter. There was hope anew in all their hearts.

"Father, when you get to town," Yumi tied a food parcel to one side of the saddle, "will you please pick up silks? At least seven different colors. I would love to make us new kimonos."

Megumi overheard. "Some medical books for me, please."

Aoshi lit the first lantern. "If possible, father, a porcelain tea set."

"I'd like a bokken to practice with! A nice heavy one, not the bamboo kind," Yahiko shouted.

"I do need new shoes," contributed Sojiro.

Overwhelmed, Kamiya was unsure if he could remember it all. But he noticed his youngest daughter did not say a thing. "And what would you like, Kaoru?"

The uncertainty of their pending fortune left Kaoru hesitant to make a request. She feared her father would run out of funds if he bought her the books she wanted. But she did not want to cause guilt to her siblings. So, she asked for "A rose." She did not actually favor the flower, but she knew it was of the expensive variety so her siblings would not notice her tactic. "I miss them. We don't see them in the country side."

"Very well, then. Take care, all of you. I expect to see you shortly. My thanks, again, Makimachi-san."

"Goodbye, father! Be safe!"

The good man rode off into the woods for ten days and nights. Tired but motivated, he reached the port that he once was so familiar with to claim his ship. There it was waiting for him, as he remembered it; and so were the debt collectors. For months he entered a legal battle to keep any part of what was his, but when it was all over, he was left with less than what he came. Poverty, again, was at his side. His departure was an untimely one, as it was now winter. With some food in his satchel and feed for his horse, he journeyed back to his family. Days passed. Resources depleted. Exhaustion overwhelmed.

Kamiya's faithful mare awoke him from a sleep he did not plan. He was on the ground, half covered in fresh snow. Tall, thick trees surrounded him. His head pounded with ache, most likely from the fall. There were no tracks to be seen. Clouds blanketed the sky so that no shadow could be made. Location and time were now mysteries. It was the howling of wolves that influenced his decision to take any path. Famished and frightened, Kamiya and his horse raced toward what seemed like the end of the forest. Then he saw a bridge. It led to a wall of buildings that he realized was a gate to a palace. Yet there were no guards. He entered with caution and curiosity. The next thing he noticed was that the palace was of a different climate. The air was crisp but not cold, flowers bloomed in the gardens and fruits grew in the orchards.

"Hello?" Kamiya called out. There were more gates leading to courtyards and houses. But none was there. He rode more deeply into the palace when he finally noticed a great castle atop a large hill, so tall that it was partially concealed by the low clouds. Onwards to the castle he went in desperation of finding safety and sustenance. Upon reaching the peak, he found a stable abundant with hay, oats and fresh water. While the horse ate heartily, he tied her to a manger and set off to find someone to thank. "Hello?" he repeated as he stepped into the castle. He removed his sandals and set them to the side. Immediately there was a grand room, open with shining wooden floors and resplendent paintings of nature on the walls and sliding doors. It was here that Kamiya decided to wait for a master lest he offend by trespassing further.

Again, he awoke without realizing he slept. Yet now he found a pillow beneath his head, a blanket over his body, and in front of him a table with a feast upon it. Kamiya looked side to side to see if a master or servant could be found. There were none. "Thank you for this meal," he said loudly into the air, hoping it would catch the ears of his generous host. Starved, he ate with trembling hands until his stomach could fit no more. He fell back asleep until the next morning. The table was refreshed with breakfast; complete with delicate rice cakes that he so cherished. The good man pinched himself. Was he in heaven? He said his thanks aloud once more before eating his fill. Satisfied, he roamed about the castle, peeking into the rooms, which were each filled with lavish furniture, art and décor. Looking out the windows he could see the beauty of the surrounding palace. Perhaps the gods took pity on him and his family's constant misfortune and blessed him with this castle. The more he looked and could not find a soul to greet, the more he convinced himself of this logic. He was determined to bring his family here. He made his way back to the mare. Then he noticed a stunning garden with fully bloomed roses. _Kaoru!_ He ran to the garden, marveling at the roses' beauty and fragrance. He selected a branch that held six flowers, one for each of his children. It would be taste of what they could expect of their new home. The moment he snapped off the branch, a roar so loud that his heart shook sounded from behind him.

"I misjudged you," seethed a terrifying voice.

Kamiya slowly turned. Towering over him was a horrifying beast. He did not notice the pain or blood from the thorns that pierced his palms; he clutched the roses so tightly.

The Beast continued. "You seemed an honest man when you entered my palace, so I saved your life by providing you rest and food. And this is how you repay me: by stealing the one thing I hold dear in this castle." He unsheathed his sword. "Say your prayers."

Kamiya closed his eyes and thought of Kaoru's grief if she were to discover the cause. "Forgive me, daughter," he whispered. The blade stopped short at his neck. He opened his eyes.

"You have a daughter?" The Beast lowered his weapon.

The old man could not cease his quivering. "I-I have th-th-three. My youngest. The rose was for her."

"And yet you have six roses." Dark eyes narrowed. "A thief and a liar."

"Be so merciful to let me explain." Kamiya told of his story from start to now, leaving out no detail to prolong his death.

"A good man you seem to be but bad decisions you make." He sheathed his sword. "I will forgive you on the condition that you return home and have one of your daughters replace you within a week. Her willingness is essential. If none consent, then you must return here as a slave. Risk escape, and I will kill you and your entire family. Trust that I know how to find you. To prove it to you: return to the room you slept. There, you will find a great chest. Fill it with whatever treasures you like for your children. It will be sent to your house upon your arrival. My horse shall await you at the gate to guide your home and back here. Now go." With that, the Beast left him.

Kamiya numbly obeyed all instructions, filling the chest to the brim with gold, silks, books and clothes. An enormous black horse – as wild-looking as its master, rearing with impatience – joined him and his mare at the gate, and they rode off into the winter woods back home. They reached the farm much sooner than he expected. To his horror, the chest he had filled in the castle lay at the corner of the veranda.

It was Yahiko who first heard the horses' hooves against the snow. "Father's home!" He slammed the sliding door wide open without bothering to put on shoes. He ran to his father's side soon joined by the rest of his brothers and sisters. The noise of their jubilance carried through the empty fields. After many hugs and kisses, they finally allowed their father to sit but not yet rest.

"Tell us everything!"

"How was the capital?"

"Why did it take so long?"

"Where did you get that magnificent horse?"

"Is this chest for us?"

Kamiya grew ashen. "Yes."

Kaoru stayed to hold her father's hand as her brothers and sisters brought in the chest and opened it. Their shouts and gasps could not be contained. "Father! Is this from the ship? Did we do that well?" Yumi took out bars of gold.

"Yes," he lied. His eyes closed. He did not want to see the riches that he traded for his freedom. "Kaoru, take me to my room. I am very tired." His daughter removed his coat and lay him down on his futon. When he felt her put a blanket over him, he said, "Go look inside my satchel. Inside you will find the roses you asked for."

Thinking that he had forgotten, Kaoru delighted and looked inside her father's bag. She produced six of the most beautiful red roses she had ever seen. "Oh, father, thank you. They are truly lovely. How costly they must have been."

Kamiya turned on his side so she could not see his tears. _How costly, you will never know._

For the rest of the week, the family was joyous in spite of the winter cold. Except Kamiya. Multiple times the children asked their father why he was so morose. He merely replied that he was tired. On his last day, he said he had to return the black horse. Aoshi offered to ride with him but he vehemently refused. Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw Megumi preparing the horse's saddle. "NO!" he screamed and pushed her so fiercely that she fell to the ground. He erupted into uncontrollable sobs. Overcome with worry, his children pried the truth from him.

"Sojiro," Aoshi commanded in cool anger, "get our swords. The beast dies tonight."

"No! My son, please! He is no ordinary beast. There would be no fight. He would kill you in an instant. And if it is not by his strength, then it would be through his sorcery."

"Perhaps we should return all the gifts from the castle and plead with him," suggested Yumi.

"He is obviously not reasonable," the eldest scorned. "Death for taking a flower?"

"It was my fault," Kaoru admitted. "I will take father's place."

"NO!" everyone shouted at her. They all began to argue a better alternative than their father's captivity so heatedly that they failed to notice Kaoru mounting the black steed. Once securely on, it suddenly took off without warning.

"Kaoru!" Kamiya chased the horse until his lungs burned and his legs collapsed. He watched his daughter disappear into the darkness of the woods. "KAORU!"


	4. So They Meet

The young beauty was petrified. Not because of her fate with the beast but because the aggressive steed showed no clemency. Unprepared for the full-speed gallop, she had lost her grip on the reins and could only lock her arms around the horse's thick neck to prevent breaking her own. The frozen winds bit into her cheeks and hands. She had forgotten her coat and gloves in her moment of passion. The inside of her thighs were raw. Her rear and lower back ached. It had been a long time since she had ridden, and today's journey was excessively taxing. When the horse finally did slow down, it did not allow her to dismount. Instead, it cantered through the dense forest until it gained enough energy to run again. Kaoru could not count how many times this repeated, until it brought her through the gates of a paradisiacal palace. Now that her ride came to a trot, she was finally able to sit up and look around her. Dirt paths were well groomed, bright colors from flowers and trees were generously sprinkled throughout, and the buildings seemed well maintained. Up the hill they went, and Kaoru realized this was her first time seeing a castle. Though it was already on the hill's apogee, the white fortress sat upon a tall stone foundation over twenty meters high. There were perhaps seven or eight stories, layered on top of each other, tapering at the highest level. Black tiles trimmed with gold roofed the pointed edifices and awnings, its gently curved eaves stretching far beyond to cover the wooden verandas.

The black horse stopped at the main entrance of the castle. It waited for her to get down before heading to the stable. Kaoru's feet touched the ground, then suddenly the rest of her body followed. Her frozen body refused to stand up. Several futile attempts later, she decided to try wiggling her fingers and toes first.

And then she saw it.

Stalking towards her was a great white beast. Although it walked on its hind legs like a man, and wore clothes like a man, it had the face of a tiger, pale blue eyes and four lethal fangs; pointed ears and long thick tail of a wolf; immensebrawny body, long arms and legs as an arctic bear – Kaoru knew this was no ordinary animal. It was a monstrous predator, and she the prey. Fear drenched her, and for a moment she wondered if he would kill her first or eat her alive. She concealed her feelings by sitting up straight and pressing her quivering lips.

Enishi frowned upon seeing her. He knew that she was considered very beautiful by general standards, however, he was not of the common crowd, and associated beauty with vanity – the latter a trait he learned to abhor. Yet he was pleased that she did not scream at his sight. Approaching closer, he sniffed the air to identify any threats. She was shivering, from fear or frost, he did not know. Finally, he spoke. "Are you lame?"

Kaoru's eyes widened at the ferocity of his rumbling voice and that the beast could talk at all. Quickly regaining herself, she bowed fully, forehead to the ground. "Forgive me for not rising, master. I am weak from cold and riding, but I should be able to walk shortly." He did not reply. Remaining prostrated, she could only hear his heavy footsteps and grunted breaths. He stood in front of her, so near that she could now see the terrifying black claws on his enormous rear paws. Her gasp was loud as she suddenly was lifted off the ground, his one arm under her knees, the other around her back. So close did he hold her against his chest that she almost felt it was an affectionate embrace. Or, perhaps this was how he brought his food to his meal table. He carried her to the castle, and when they approached the main entrance, the doors slid open, though no one was standing there.

She was stiff when Enishi lifted her, but he felt her stiffen more when she noticed the castle was enchanted. His gait was slow, steady. More doors opened then closed as he went up the stairs, corridor to corridor, room to room, until he reached the second highest floor. The last set of doors opened to a sleeping room that was the same size as her family's country house in its entirety. The ceilings were high, just as the rest of the castle likely to accommodate his abnormal height, and instead of windows, large shoji doors diffused the setting sunlight. Pale silk blankets and futon were made on one side of the room with lanterns on either side of it. On the other side of the room lay a floor table and cushions. Enishi readjusted his hold on Kaoru so that she was almost enveloped completely in his arms. He didn't look at her but enigmatically ahead, waiting for her heartbeat to quiet. Before putting her down, he asked, "Are you warmed enough now?" She, again, looked stunned, but a minute later it was his turn. She had smiled at him.

"Thank you, master, I am."

"I am not your master," he said as he seated her on a floor cushion.

Kaoru froze. Were there more beasts? "Then who is?"

"None, as you are now mistress of this castle."

His words struck her in its mockery. "How can I be mistress if I am bound?"

"Bound to a promise, not to slavery. A choice was given."

"Choice?" Kaoru's anger rose. "It was my father's enslavement or my family's death. It is not a choice when both alternatives are threats."

"How convenient that you leave out the third alternative to have me appear more monstrous than I already am. Perhaps your dear father unwisely put false words in my mouth and told you that your position here was one of captivity."

"My father was overwhelmed with emotion," Kaoru defended. "I cannot blame him for assuming that I would be your slave based on how you treated him. And for that you cannot blame me for thinking I had no choice but to replace him."

"Then your consent is not given? You are unwilling?" Silver fur stood on end.

"I am willing, but do not misunderstand my willingness as want. I am only here because I love my family."

"And not because you love me," he finished her thought with apathy.

Warm one moment, cold the next. Kaoru did not know how to begin understanding this beast. She then asked what she feared to know. "Why am I here?"

Enishi held her stare. Fear, resentment, anger, confusion, caution – they were all there in her blue eyes. She wanted the truth, something he could not yet give her, perhaps never. Lies and deceits were only told by cowards; so instead, he rose from his seat and instructed, "This is your room, if you are so inclined. You may find dinner prepared on the main floor. Goodnight."

The doors closed softly after he left. Kaoru cried until morning.

* * *

Enishi's katana whistled as he speedily sliced each star in the sky. His breaths were heavy, even, controlled, in spite of his tumultuous thoughts. Long ago he had accepted his fate as a beast. It wasn't until now he realized he became complacent. The opportunity to break the curse landed at his doorstep, yet he found himself hesitant to take it. Love, in its false form, terrified him. What if it were to happen again? What if she was like the rest? What if he did not remember how to love?

He spun, sparks flying when he hit the metal dummy target. No, fear would not be the authority in his decisions. He had to first discover if she was qualified. Was she trustworthy to respect his privacy so as not to discover the curse? Was she someone he could love and fall in love with? Was she capable of looking beyond his appearance and loving him? Another strike against the target. He admitted that she was right. Consenting was not the same as wishing. If she was here because she felt there were no other solutions, could it truly be called love? There wasn't much time to lose to have these questions answered lest he risk putting himself in danger again. If he did find that she was an appropriate candidate, then efforts would be made. If not – he swung his sword high then down onto the dummy, lacerating the head cleanly in one stroke – she would have to be taken care of.

* * *

 _A king with tanned skin and wild silver hair sits with Kaoru by the river, the waters driveling and laughing with the birds and the winds. His kimono is colored by the sun and lit by the moon, hers, silent as white._

" _Kaoru." It is not the first time his tongue caresses her name._

" _Yes?" she replies. She knows him. He is hers._

" _I am not who I seem. Would you still love me?"_

 _She does not reply. She only feels his sadness to the nethermost regions of her soul. Tears like streams flow down her cheeks. The earth tears apart and they are separated, both still sitting on the rock, unmoving, the chasm between them now infinite. He is lost._

Kaoru started. The dream was so pleasant and distressing that she didn't know if she wanted to fall back asleep or rise immediately. How refreshingly handsome the man was in the dream. Odd that the features of his face were so clear even though she had never met anyone who looked like him. Even his deep voice was so alluring that it added to his attractiveness, but no one she knew sounded similar. Kaoru blinked a few times at a wooden ceiling she did not recognize. And then she remembered that she was in her royal prison with a talking animal served by invisible staff.

Her room had a private bathroom and toilet, which was where she washed up. Downstairs she found the dining room with breakfast waiting for her. The table was only set for one. That was fine with her because she needed some time alone to process her situation. Kaoru clapped her hands in front her. "Thank you for the meal," she said to the spirits and to the servants. She looked at the food and almost cried. How long it had been since she ate polished rice! Even as rice farmers, her family had to eat millet in order to yield a higher profit. The side dishes were all luxuries, and she was tempted to eat all of it although there was enough for two adults. "I'll just try a little bit of everything," she told herself.

After finishing all the side dishes and every grain of rice, Kaoru stacked the dishes neatly on top of each other and picked up the tray to take to the washing area. However, a strange force gave a slight tug on the tray. Kaoru thought she imagined it and continued. It tugged again. She tugged back. It slowly pushed the tray to the floor with a strength she could not counter. She finally let go of the tray, and it picked itself back up and floated out of the room. Blue eyes blinked, mouth agape. "I must be in some sort of fairy tale."

Kaoru spent the day exploring the castle. It was smaller and larger than it seemed at once. Outside it looked as though there were seven levels, but inside there were only four. The rooms were few at the since wall panels and doors could be slid along tracks to change the layout, but the ceilings were double the height of a normal house. All floors were made of wood excepting bedrooms, which had tatami. Silk paintings adorned every wall panel, all revolving around nature. There was one room that captured her attention. It was not only exquisite with its artistic walls and ceiling with a sea of small lanterns, but it was filled with books, scrolls, and musical instruments. Kaoru did not even get to see the fourth floor since she spent majority of her time here. She picked up a shamisen and plucked at the strings.

"You play poorly."

Kaoru jumped and almost dropped the instrument. The beast stood at the doorway, arms crossed over his hefty chest. He still frightened her but she tried to push away those feelings. "Then my playing matches your manners."

"Merely stating a fact."

"It is still rude."

Enishi saw she still wore the same clothes as yesterday: gi and hakama. "You will need new clothes. If you do not favor the ones in your room, have the servants make you another."

Kaoru straightened her spine. "I appreciate the gesture, but I would like some questions answered before taking any liberties."

"Then we are in the same lot. May I sit with you?"

Her mouth opened, then closed. Then, "You may."

The beast sat on the floor cross-legged facing her. ""Do you find me hideous?"

Again, he took her by surprise. Afraid to offend him but not able to be dishonest, she stammered, "I don't know what to say."

"Fear not to speak the truth to me as I will never harm you. I do not vie in compliments or charades."

His eyes, darker at night, held her in a firm gaze, supporting his promise. She had no reason to doubt him. "Then yes," she looked down but forced herself to look back at him, "but less than I anticipated."

He was satisfied. "I have put much consideration into what you said yesterday. To answer your question, you are here because I need a partner. Someone to help me manage the palace."

She wondered. "But why a woman? Why did you not allow my brothers to take my father's place?"

Enishi remembered, "At first your father only mentioned three daughters because of the rose. I forgot about your other brothers when I devised the agreement." He felt bending of the truth was a necessary transgression.

"I see. If I'm not a slave, then am I your servant?"

"No. We are equals. We are both opinion givers and decision makers. This shall be put to trial. You will be under my employ for the next three months. If you are content with the work, and if I am content with yours, then you may stay. Otherwise, you will no longer be bound to your promise."

Kaoru thought. "I'm struggling to see the fairness in this bargain. My father took your roses-"

"Stole," he interjected.

"Fine. My father stole your roses, and in turn, I have to labor for three months away from my family?"

"You will be compensated, naturally. Aha, now I have your attention. For every month, you will receive one gold coin, two silver, and ten bronze. In addition, you will be provided meals and housing, and whatever else the castle can provide you. I only have a few requirements."

"What would those be?"

"You are not to leave the palace gates at any point unless escorted by me. You are not to mention or describe the existence of me or this palace to anyone. The top floor and the burial grounds are not to be entered for any reason no matter its urgency. Is this all understood?"

Kaoru weighed the options. She had never been without her family before. But she would earn her own living! Independence and purpose lay at her feet and she only had to reach down to have them. She had also never been in an enchanted castle! But she would have to be in constant threat of a talking beast. The situation was almost laughable. Would she be a fool if she accepted? Would she be a fool if she didn't? She looked the beast in the eyes. His icy stare was intimidating, but she decided, "I would like to send notice to my family that I am safe. I will put no other details to respect your requirements. I do not require much from your castle. In return, after the probation period, if you are satisfied with my work, I would like my wage to increase by fifty percent, and then ten percent annually. Also, I would like to see my family at least four times a year."

Sharp white teeth bared in his grin. "You really were a merchant's daughter. You will see your family once a year. The rest I can concede."

"Three times a year."

"Once."

"Twice."

"Once."

Kaoru looked down. Her lips tightened. Independence was not worth the cost of family. She would only remain for the trial.

Enishi studied her. She was not on the verge of tears, but the confliction on her face unsettled him. "Perhaps we can discuss this at the end of your probation. A performance evaluation, if you will."

Kaoru nodded. "I think that is fair."

"I suppose the last thing to ask would be your name."

Her shoulders squared. "Kamiya Kaoru. What should I call you?"

"Beast, for that is what I am."

"I will not. You said we are equals. If I am to be addressed by my name, I would like to address you by yours. And I don't wish to be called 'Human'."

He thought very carefully. What was the probability that she would recognize his name? "You may call me by my given name: Enishi." A pause. "That is not to be shared." She complied. Enishi held out his right paw. "Then are we agreed, Kamiya Kaoru?"

Kaoru extended her hand. "Agreed."


	5. Time Spent Together

_Kaoru adjusts her powdered wig in front of a gold-framed mirror. It is heavy and awkward and she wishes to remove it, but as a duchess, she simply cannot. She sees a young white-haired servant enter her chambers through the reflection. She turns slowly in her ballooning pink dress and smiles at him. He is here to see if there is anything else she needs. He is afraid to enter. "Come in," she invites. She is delighted when he does._

 _He comes straight to her on bended knee and takes her hand to place a kiss on it. "I am not who I seem. Would you still love me?"_

 _Kaoru kneels to his level and scrapes her shoes along the floor. He does the same. She laughs and so does he._

Kaoru opened her eyes and saw the clock in her room. It was the middle of the night. Another ghostly dream awoke her. It had been like this ever since she arrived at the palace one month ago. Every night the same silvery white haired-man entered her dream and asked the same thing each time, and each time she did not reply. She was reading too many European stories. Or maybe loneliness was affecting her. Despite the beast and her being the only two speaking individuals, they hardly saw each other. At the beginning he shared a list of duties needing to be accomplished in order for the palace to be maintained. Now, only at night in the library did they meet to discuss what they accomplished that day and what tasks needed to be done tomorrow. Working at an uninhabited palace was more work than she predicted. The castle interior did not require any labor since the unseen help were capable, but anything required from outside had to be done by Kaoru and Enishi.

The scraping sound Kaoru had heard in her dream continued in reality. Wondering what it was, she slid open her window and looked out into the dark. The beast and his horse pulled wagons filled with large wooden barrels. It was odd that he was up so late when he normally slept early to rise early. Kaoru slipped on her outer robe and went downstairs. She found the white beast wearing a black robe and hakama unloading the wagons. "What can I do to help?"

Enishi looked up. "Did I wake you?" His growling voice no longer daunted her. In fact, he had always been polite to her. Sometimes too polite. There was a distance he kept that she did not understand but respected.

"No, I was up."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, thank you. I wish to help."

"Please return to bed. It is late. I will be done shortly." He lifted two barrels out of the wagon.

She ignored him. "What work have you been doing?"

He placed the barrels in the castle entrance, which were taken away by the servants. "I went to the river. We needed to replenish our water supply."

Kaoru had not yet been outside of the palace gates since her arrival. "Why did you not take me with you? I could have helped."

"It is too cold."

"You should not have to be in the cold alone."

"My horse accompanied me."

"You said we were equals." Kaoru jumped onto a wagon and picked up a barrel. Or so she tried. She could not even push it over.

Enishi took it from her, and then another. "Equal, but different."

Kaoru sighed. She felt guilty that he worked so much harder than she. A paw was extended to her, black pad-side up. She put her hand in his to be helped down from the wagon. She felt his fingers slightly tighten around hers when she pressed into his, his long claws just grazing her skin. It was strange that several weeks ago this would have terrified her, but now it was normal, albeit awkward. He released her hand and she noticed something moist. He was bleeding. "You're hurt."

Enishi looked at his paw. "Am I?" He wiped it against the back of his other hand and saw some blood against his fur. "So I am."

Kaoru unstrapped the black horse from the now empty wagon. "Please let me treat that."

"That isn't necessary."

"It's more to assuage my guilt," she countered. "You've done much and I've done none. It is the least that I can do. Please meet me at the library when you finish." She stroked the horse's nose. "Come, Raijin. You must be tired."

Enishi watched Kaoru walk the horse to the manger. He finished unloading his wagon, returned the wagons into their storage, and went to the library. Kaoru was already waiting for him, hot water, towels, bowls and bottles all prepared. He sat in front of her.

She held out her hand. "Your hand."

"Kaoru, this happens all the time and it does not even hurt."

She held out both hands now. "Please?"

Enishi could not remember the last time someone took care of him. This could be a moment to bond with her. He obliged.

Kaoru gently lay his paw down on the table pad-side up. She patted a dry towel on the black pad to gauge how much he bled. More than she thought. Another towel dipped into the bowl of warm water to clean the wound. "Why did you go out so late?" she asked to distract him from any discomfort.

"The river isn't very close to the palace. Being seen in the daylight proves unwise for me," he commented sardonically.

"Perhaps you should take me next time."

"Perhaps I should not."

"Are you saying this because I'm a woman? Be wise with your answer, considering me being in the position I'm in, and you being in the position you're in." Her hand hovered above the bowl of boiling water.

Enishi scoffed. "Very well. Come the day that you are able to lift a barrel of ten kans of water, pull twenty of those barrels by wagon, have heightened night vision, and are able to fight off packs of hungry wolves, then please let me know." He hissed as his paw stung.

Kaoru had applied an antiseptic to his cut. Her simper was sadistic. "I shall." Next, she applied an ointment. "Does that hurt?"

"No," he grumbled. Enishi watched her slim fingers pat his paw. She was focused not to irritate his skin. Her gentle touch was soothing, and he wished his other hand was cut.

"Enishi," she spoke quietly out of timidity, "thank you."

He was puzzled at the sudden change of mood. "For what?"

"I know many things you do is for us. Like getting the water from the river. I didn't realize how hard you have to work just so I can bathe every night."

He was not sure how to receive her gratitude. "I also bathe every night." His social skills were sorely out of practice. He cleared his throat. "I am also in your debt. Your work here has allowed me to shift my focus from maintenance to rebuilding."

"The castle?"

"No, my kingdom."

Kaoru glanced up. "You are a king?"

"Of course. Why else would I be living here?"

She gave a small laugh of astonishment. "Everything about you and this place is a conundrum. I have learned that nothing here should be presumed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she raised her dark brows in hesitance, "I thought that because you were a beast that you would act like a beast. You know, walking on all fours and such. I did not expect you to be educated and well-mannered. So far, at least."

"There are days when my animal instincts dominate my human ones."

"You are part human?"

"Um, no."

"Or you used to be human?"

Enishi swore at himself. He had to be careful that she did not learn about the spell. "I have learned the ways of being human for many years and I find that it is a lifestyle I prefer over that of an animal."

"How very interesting. So can all animals learn to speak and walk like we do?"

"No, they lack my kind's intelligence."

Kaoru sensed his narcissism was an attempt at humor. She patted the sides of his paw. She smiled. "All done."

Enishi stood. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Goodnight, Enishi."

"Goodnight, Kaoru." When she was out of sight, he threw his head back in frustration. It was difficult for him to adjust to having another person in the castle, never mind someone who could potentially break the curse and be his life partner. He had set out to determine whether or not she was qualified, but it was difficult since they barely spent time together. So far what he could tell was that she was respectful of his privacy and was a hard worker. She knew how to take initiative to find work needing to be done, and she made small daily goals and achieved them. These did not necessarily make her a suitable queen. He needed to learn more about her. But how?

* * *

"Good morning," Kaoru chirped as she walked into the dining room and sat at the table.

The beast gaped. Never had he seen her this early in the morning. Never had they shared a meal together. "Uh, good morning."

"How is your hand?"

"Better. Thank you." He watched Kaoru look around for a pair of chopsticks.

"Will . . . you be joining me? For breakfast?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Yes," she said matter-of-factly, spirits high. "After last night, I realize I barely know anything about you. I think it would be good of us to get to know each other." Plus, things were becoming dull without someone to talk to.

"Um, right. Of course." He called over his shoulder, "Another setting for the mistress." A second tray floated in and set itself very carefully in front of Kaoru. Her set looked like a miniature compared to his. Everything of his was larger: bowls, chopsticks, portions . . .

Kaoru clapped her hands together. "Thank you for the meal." She proceeded to eat when she saw a large serving of venison on Enishi's tray. She paused. "You eat meat."

Finally. She noticed. "Yes. My body requires it." This was not the only reason. As a soldier, he learned that starvation, too, could be an enemy. From then on, the spiritual reasoning on banning meat became lost upon him.

Kaoru inwardly groaned at herself. Of course he ate meat. He was a carnivorous beast. "That's very understandable," she responded. "So, you have no religion?" She felt stupid. Did she really just ask that? Why would he, an animal, have a religion? Then again, he was no ordinary animal. He spoke and behaved like a man.

"I consider myself a realist. Though there are aspects of religion I can appreciate, such as moral boundaries, there are parts that I cannot agree with, such as moral boundaries."

Her head tilted to the side. "That seems contradictory."

"But is it I who contradicts, or the religion? You see, Buddhists, for example, do not believe in the killing of animals for consumption or, let's say, apparel because they refrain from taking life. Yet, said Buddhist priests have been wearing silk for centuries. The creation of silk involves killing the pupa, a living creature. Now, why should we discriminate between a caterpillar and a cow? I say all are equal." He ripped a mouthful of meat from the bone to prove his point. "I assumed that your family had Shinto and Buddhist roots."

"Which is why you did not eat with me all this time," Kaoru now understood.

"I did not want you feel unclean and needing to fast having eaten in my presence. If I make you uncomfortable, you need only to speak and I will be gone."

"You assumed correctly. My family does have Shinto and Buddhist roots. My mother was more devout than my father. After she passed away, my father followed some parts but not others and raised us the same." Kaoru picked up the same bone he ate from. "But he really focused on compassion."

"What are you doing? You do not have to eat it. I understand that we have our differences. Do not let my beliefs dictate yours."

She bit into the meat, chewing tentatively. "If it is good enough for you, then it is good enough for me." She took another bite. "Besides," she beamed, "I hate fasting."

So over the next few weeks they ate every meal together. Enishi wondered why he hadn't done it sooner. Kaoru was excellent company. Her conversations were intelligent. It was obvious her father ensured she had a good education. She shared his love of reading. She was well knowledged of history and current events. They often had intense discussions, challenging each other and learning from each other, and most often times agreeing with each other. Every so often they would reveal their past. She talked about her mother and family. He touched upon his experiences as a beast. She listened actively when he shared. She made him laugh. She made him feel he was important. To her. Her positivity magnetized him, and for the first time in over one hundred years, he began to feel inspired.

Kaoru took a large bite of the rabbit stew. She mewled in ecstasy. "Is it terrible that I enjoy meat so much?"

"I'm sure the cook is pleased with it," he said before lowering his head to his bowl to eat his dinner.

"How do you hunt for meat? Do you use your," Kaoru's hands came up to make a pouncing movement, "body?"

"I used to. Call it natural instinct. However, I learned from experience that it was less painful for them if I used my sword."

"Oh, poor dears," she lamented while taking some quail. "Where did you get the rice? And the vegetables?"

"I stole it," he provided casually.

She froze. "I beg your pardon?"

"There are some farms a few hours in distance. It's not too difficult."

"That is hardly the issue!" She put her chopsticks down. "You will reimburse them."

"Out of the question." He continued eating.

"You have appointed me as your partner, did you not?"

"Did I?"

"We are not thieves. That is not how our kingdom will be founded on."

Enishi's ears twitched. Oh, but she said _we_. How she used _our_! He concealed his delight. "Well, how do you propose we pay back every farmer?"

" _You_ will go to each farm and leave the amount of money you think is fair based on how much you took."

"This year?"

"This lifetime."

He growled.

"You can be angry with me but you are still paying them back."

His long arms crossed. "If I do this, you are coming with me. I can only go so far onto the farm without being noticed. You will have to go to the house and leave the money."

"Thank you!" Kaoru briefly held his paw across the table. "We can start tonight."

"As you wish."

"You know, you act and look very mean but I know that you are kind and a gentleman on the inside. See that, Enishi? That's a compliment. Feels good, doesn't it?" She shoveled the rest of her dinner into her mouth. "Let's go."

Enishi fetched his coin pouch from his room and met Kaoru at her room. He knocked on the door frame. It slid open and her smile turned to concern.

"Are you naked?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you ashamed?"

"Probably less than you are. May I come in? Thank you. Here, you hold the coins. Take my arm. I have a bit of a cheat."

Kaoru put her hand in the crook of his arm. "What do you mean?"

Enishi held up his hand that bore a ruby ring so Kaoru could see. He spun it around his finger three times. He vanished.

Kaoru's arm remained in midair. "Hello?"

He appeared again. "Sorry, I've never tried to take anyone with me before. One more time." He crushed Kaoru against his chest, wrapped his arms tightly around her, and again spun the ring three times.

Kaoru suddenly felt her entire being pull into a vacuum force then suddenly felt the inertia of being dropped, even though both feet were flat on the ground. If she was not being held by Enishi, she would have fallen on her face. Her front was warm from Enishi's fur, but her legs felt the cold immediately. She pulled away from him and saw a field of twinkling frozen rice paddies under a clear night sky. "Wha . . .How . . ." Her words were breathless. Kaoru gripped his arms and jumped. "That was fun!"

"Ssh, all right, all right. This is one of the farms. Three silvers."

"Right. You stay here. I'll be right back."

"Be careful. Stay low."

Kaoru tip-toed her way through the grass. She winced as the snow crunched softly underneath her sandals when she reached the dirt path. The windows in the house were dark. Taking three silver coins, she carefully placed them on the wooden veranda in front of the main door. She turned around and ran back to Enishi. "I did it!" she whispered triumphantly.

"Good girl." He gathered her in his arms again. Now they were at another farm.

"Wow," Kaoru breathed as she looked around the new setting. "Can you go anywhere?"

"As long as I have been there, or can picture it or someone there."

"That is fantastic."

"I'm glad you like it. Now, there is a dog, so you have to be careful. This farmer should get one gold, but if you can, try to reach the dog's droppings-"

"And leave the gold near there? That's so smart. The owner is likely to clean up after the dog in the morning so he'll spot the gold."

"No. He shot at me once. I want you to put the gold _in_ the droppings and leave it at his doorstep. His fault if he throws it away."

Her expression was stony. "What a _kingly_ thing to do."

"You will do it then?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving." Kaoru snuck over to the house and left the gold. The dog woke and started barking. Kaoru ran back towards the forest as fast as she could. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" She jumped into Enishi's arms and they were gone.

It was exhilarating. They felt like spies on a mission. Farm after farm, Kaoru stealthily moved across the field while Enishi kept on the lookout and recalled the next destination.

"That's ten," Kaoru's breathing was choppy. "We're almost done, aren't we?"

"There's about twenty more."

"Really?" she gawked. "That's so many!"

"I couldn't bereave someone of their resources. Stealing a little bit from everyone was the moral choice."

Kaoru buried her face into his chest, her arms around his waist. "Can we continue tomorrow? Let's go home, Enishi."

The beast smiled. "Very well." He closed his arms around her and looked to the moon. He loved her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

During the 18th century, Japan used a traditional weight system different from today's metric system usage. Below is a summary from a university article (PM me for reference):

The basic unit of weight in Japanese is the momme 匁:

1 momme = 3.75 grams  
160 momme = 1 kin 斤  
Note that the kin is therefore approximately equal to .6 kilograms or 1.3 pounds (a little more than the Chinese jīn).  
1000 momme = 1 kan 貫 or kamme 貫目 = 3.75 kilograms = 8.25 pounds.


	6. Time Torn Apart

_She lies in his arms surrounded by white so pure that his hair appears grey. She stares into his eyes, blue as the deepest part of the ocean. He stares into hers. His hand holds hers over his heart. She feels it beating strongly. Her other hand travels over his smooth skin, along his strong shoulders and arms._

" _Kaoru." The arm that pillows her brings her so close that their foreheads and noses connect._

" _Yes, my love?" Her lips graze his as they move._

 _His thumb caresses her hand. "I am not who I seem." He kisses her. "Would you still love me?"_

 _Kaoru places her hand on his cheek and returns the kiss. He pulls her closer. As the kiss deepens, he rolls on top of her. He slowly captures her upper lip and then moves to the lower lip. He is memorizing her, every part. For a brief moment, he breaks the kiss to look at her, and Kaoru opens her eyes to see . ._.

. . . a wooden ceiling. "No," she whined and threw the blanket over her head. After trying to re-enter the dream unsuccessfully, Kaoru rolled out of bed.

Enishi was not downstairs for breakfast. Kaoru looked out the window, scanning the courtyards. She found him in the queen's garden. She made her way there, sitting on the stone bench behind him without disturbing his thoughts. A moment later, he sat next to her but remained fixed on the rose bush. Her hand automatically buried itself in the fur of his arm. Petting him was a habit they both grew fond of. The red sun rose above the horizon. A lark sang its morning song.

"Kaoru." His voice was somber.

"Hm?"

"Do you know why these roses mean so much to me?"

"Why?"

"My mother was a hard woman. I knew she loved me but she was not one for doting and cuddling. She sacrificed a lot for me. I wanted to repay her somehow, and all I could get her were these roses before I . . . left to protect our kingdom. When I returned fifteen years later, I learned that she grew very sick and passed away."

Kaoru frowned and gave his arm a soft squeeze.

"But even though she was dying," he continued, "and did not have time to care for anything else, she made sure these roses were taken care of. They were important to her. But they were only important because I was important. If they were gone, she would feel sad but not heartbroken." Enishi put his hand over hers. He hesitated. The words would not come out easily. "I owe you and your family an apology. Sentencing your father to his death or slavery for a memory was hardly just."

She thought for a moment. "I think anyone who lived a life as hard as yours would have done the same."

"I don't think I shared that part with you yet."

"You didn't have to. I can only imagine how lonely and scary it must have been for you. You are the only one of your kind left, at least to what we know. You are the only one who walked in your shoes. As you said before, who are we to discriminate? We are all equal. No one has the right to judge your decisions. It may have been severe, the way you treated my father. But the fact of the matter is that he is alive and unharmed. And I am alive and unharmed." Kaoru reached up and brushed his cheek with her fingers.

He leaned into her hand. "I'm very glad you're here." He felt safe around her. If only there was something he could do for her in return. "The roses. They are all yours since you like them."

"That is kind, but in truth they aren't even my favorite flower. I only asked for them because my father was going to town, and all my siblings asked for gifts. I didn't want them to feel bad if I asked for nothing. So I asked for the most expensive-inexpensive thing I could think of."

"Then what do you like? Tell me and it will be yours."

"There is actually a favor I hope you will do for me."

"Anything."

"That training you do . . . Could you teach that to me?"

His ears folded close to his head. "To have revenge against me?"

"Of course." She straightened her robe. "But before that, I want to learn how to protect. If you intend on building a kingdom, you will need an army. Of course, that will take time, so as we grow, we should all know how to protect the palace. If you say no because I am a woman, I _will_ hurt you."

Enishi bowed his head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Kaoru, I don't think it will be possible."

"Oh." She thought he would surely say yes. Just a moment ago he was so eager to please. "Why not?"

"Because you're a woman." She yanked out ten hairs from his belly. His roar echoed into the forests.

"You have good form, Kaoru," observed Enishi as she showed him the positions she had learned from Aoshi. "You did not tell me you were so advanced."

"Compared to you, I am a beginner," she panted.

"Such is the case. Now," he tossed her a sheathed katana, "we will have a practice spar to assess your level."

Kaoru caught it. Her face worried. "Could I use this bokken? I never used a real sword before. It seems dangerous."

"All the more reason to start now. What use would it be if you learned to use a sword without ever confronting one at all? You are quite good, but now you need to advance. I will still use a bokken for your safety."

"It's not my safety I'm worried about."

"I assure you, you cannot hurt me."

"You are arrogant, you know that?"

He bared a toothy grin. "I'd like to say it is extreme confidence." His arms dropped to his sides. He wore no gi but only dark hakama. He bowed deeply to her. She did the same. He held the bokken in front of him in a basic stance. His eyes matched hers. "Start."

Kaoru let out a small cry and twisted her wrists and swung upwards. He blocked it. She swung down. He blocked it. She swung several more times, each easily blocked without Enishi needing to move his feet.

"Kaoru, don't be afraid to use your strength. I can tell you are holding back because you are scared of hurting me. I promise, I will not get hurt. Try again."

"All right," Kaoru consented, shaking her wrists loose. She held her stance, and then she lunged forward, rapidly aiming for his head, legs, torso, and neck. She made little noise this time, except small bursts of breath.

Only needing one hand on the bokken, Enishi blocked all strikes, but she did force him to take a step back. He surmised she had to increase her speed if her strength was at capacity. "Very good. Now, let's see how well you can defend if attacked." He took his stance, then swung the bokken downwards. He stopped just hairs away from her shoulder. "You are dead."

Kaoru tightened her grip. "Again," said she with a determined face. She took her stance and he took his. He swung and she blocked it, but the shock absorbed hurt her hands. "Wow, you are strong," she said under her breath.

The side of his mouth tipped up. "Flattering me will not help you. I will move quickly now. Focus and think one action at a time."

Kaoru wanted to show him she was not a mere weak female. She would show that she was a worthy equal. Her arms lowered in front of her. Her voice was low. "Ready." He waited a beat, then he advanced, swinging and thrusting his wooden sword. It was quick but not fast, yet he did not relent for her to have a moment to pause. Kaoru retreated in slow circles, blocking every strike but worried about missing the next. The speed increased. Her grunts became louder. If he were a real opponent, she could not block him forever. She had to be on the offense. After she parried a hit, she tried to lunge forward but it seemed he saw it coming. Then she remembered a trick Sojiro taught her. "What time is it?" she suddenly asked while blocking another attack.

Confused, Enishi instinctively glanced at the sun.

A loud thwack resounded from her sword colliding hard into his bokken. He faltered back. "Ha!" she rejoiced.

Enishi looked down at his arm. Bright red seeped into his white fur. "Well done," he whispered, surprised and impressed.

Horror replaced victory. Kaoru threw her katana to the ground and ran to the beast's side. "Enishi, I am so sorry! I hurt you! I'm so sorry! We must hurry you to a doctor."

"That is impossible and unnecessary. I am fine. It is a shallow wound. It will heal in time. Pick up your sword. One should never abandon her weapon."

"No! We need to take care of your arm this instant. I'm so sorry I hurt you. Oh, I will never touch a sword again!" She tried not to, but she began to cry. The more she tried to stop, the more tears spilled over.

"There, there." Enishi patted her shoulder. "It was an accident. I'm quite all right."

"No, it's not all right." Kaoru brought her hands to her face and cried, "I could have killed you."

His brows raised in amusement. "Now who is the arrogant one?" She wept harder. It was difficult to refrain from chuckling. "Kaoru. Kaoru, look at me." He gently tilted her chin up with his clawed finger. Her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires as her tears brimmed the edges. "One thing I never told you is that I cannot die. No matter how badly I'm hurt, my body always heals itself. No need for these feelings of anguish."

"Immortal or not," she gasped between breaths, "I never hurt anyone in my entire life, and the first person I hurt is someone I love."

Enishi stilled. "You . . . love me?"

Her hiccoughs ceased. "Of course I do. You're my friend."

The disappointment was heavy. At the same time, being told those words from her, regardless of its form, was something he would ardently cherish. He gave her a tender smile. "Let's take care of this arm, shall we?"

* * *

 _The stairs are endless and endlessly illuminate. Kaoru climbs up with him, shoulder to shoulder, both nude and carrying her family on their backs. They do not look forward but only at each other. He is young but aged with wisdom, handsome yet markedly rough. She does not feel tired at all though she carries her family and now a hundred more. He is here. That is enough._

" _My queen," he beckons._

 _His deep voice serves as an ointment to her pains. "Yes, my king?"_

" _I am not who I seem." Scars form all over his body and face. "Would you still love me?"_

*&^%$

Kaoru rubbed her eyes. Was it already time to wake up? Her clock confirmed that it was. She stretched and remembered that today was their day of rest. She squealed with delight. Today she would get to start reading the new book Enishi recommended to her.

All day she involved herself with the author and his journey across the Pacific Ocean. She was so absorbed that she did not notice her companion's nervous behavior. Enishi sat near Kaoru on the veranda as she leaned against a pillar. "Kaoru."

"Hm?" she barely replied.

"Kaoru."

"Yes?" She still kept her eyes on her book.

He was determined to have her attention. He lied down and put his head in her lap. Kaoru laughed and put her book aside. Her arm rested on his shoulder, her fingers combing through his mane. "Kaoru?" he repeated.

"Yes, Enishi?"

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

She thought for a second and then remembered. "Is it already the last day of the trial?"

"Yes. We never discussed it until now." Anxiety filled him. "Have you made a decision? Do you like it here?" If he could sweat, it would be in troughs.

Kaoru watched his tail in amusement. It wagged back and forth when he was nervous. "I don't know. What about you? Do you want me to continue working here?"

He may as well go first. Being vulnerable was not his habit, but he didn't want to risk losing her lest he seem insecure of his decisions. "Your work here has been excellent. I have been pleased with your performance. The palace is in much better shape and, and . . . things are running more smoothly."

"Aha."

"I would like you to stay on as my partner. Your wage will increase as per our original contract. Regarding visiting your family: you can visit thrice annually."

She stared at him.

"Four times."

Her lips pursed.

"Every month, if you like. I . . . I just hope you stay."

Kaoru crossed her arms. "I don't know. The weather here is too perfect."

"Are you teasing me?"

She pressed her nose against his. "Yes."

His whole body released of tension. "Why do you do that?"

"Because I'm a woman."

"You minx."

"You beast."

His mouth opened wide and playfully bit down on her arm, his fangs holding her captive. Kaoru lightly wiggled her arm, feeling the pointed teeth poke at her skin, otherwise she would have never felt their sharpness since he was so gentle. He freed her arm and she used both hands to ruffle the fur around his neck. It was soft and so plush such that she almost had to dig to scratch at his skin. Her fingers reached his ears, causing his tail to lethargically thump against the wooden floor. There was another sound she never heard before. It was coming from his throat.

"Are you purring?"

Enishi stopped immediately and held his tail mid-thump. "No." Kaoru scratched more thoroughly and his purring vibrated her entire legs. She grinned with satisfaction. Before drifting asleep, Enishi thought this was the happiest moment in his life.

* * *

 _Enishi walks throughout the castle in his navy silk kimono. It is silent except for the complaints of the wood creaking underneath his feet. Moonlights spills through the open windows. The hallways are empty, the rooms bare. A glow comes from his room. He slides the door open and sees himself in a night robe, hair freshly wet from a bath. He is angrily talking to someone. Enishi looks at the other side of the room and sees Tomoe. She is naked. Enishi knows how this will end, what she will do. He tries to enter the room but is stopped by an unbreakable shield. He bangs on the unseen wall. They do not notice him. Their shouts escalate. He runs back. Head down, shoulder forward, he charges towards them with all his might._

 _He is caught in the barrier. Time slowed down. His movements are heavily weighted. He tries to inch closer but then hears his sister's voice around him._

"I love you."

 _A different scene now flashes before him. Enishi watches himself as a beast, running through forests and villages looking for help. Women scream. Men attack. He is stabbed a thousand times and is left to bleed._

 _Back in his bedroom, Tomoe's hands slowly begin to open. "No," he whimpers. He tries to push against the barrier. "Don't!"_

"I love you."

 _He watches his beast form hunting, then being the one hunted. Arrows fill his body and he is chased back into his palace._

 _Her arms rise. Enishi struggles to reach his hand forward. His cries are also lagged. "Stop!"_

"I love you."

 _He watches an army of men try to overtake the palace. He sees himself as a beast massacre one-hundred and seventy-nine men, not one who entered left alive._

 _Enishi's chest burns with strain. He gets closer to her but so does she to his other self. Tomoe's hands start to glow. "Please! STOP!"_

"Enishi."

 _He watches as his beast-self attempts to take his own life in many ways. He only feels pain and eventually heals, then repeats the cycle._

"Enishi."

 _He watches himself so full of fear that he hides in the castle. Anyone who wanders into the palace he kills._

"Enishi."

 _Another flash, and he is no longer in the barrier but now one with the self in his room. This is it. He knows what he has to do to stop her before she creates a monster. Sparkles of light form at Tomoe's fingertips. "NO!" In an instant, Enishi grabs his sword from its mantle, draws it from the sheath and thrusts it through her stomach to the hilt. Her black hair hangs over her pale face._

"Enishi."

Enishi blinked his eyes open from the nightmare. He was sitting up and Kaoru was leaning against his chest that he thought she meant to kiss him. But she wore a look of disbelief that he had never seen. His hand between them felt oddly warm. He looked down. His claws were pierced into her stomach. His eyes grew in terror. "KAORU!" He extracted his claws from her body and put pressure on the wound. She gasped for air in ragged breaths. Her face contorted with pain. Blood leaked between his fingers.

"Enishi," her voice strained.

He untied his obi and wrapped it around her as a temporary bandage. He did not know what else to do for her. She became limp in his arms. "Kaoru? Kaoru!" His voice was desperate. Her eyes slowly opened. "Stay awake for me. I'm taking you to your family. Your sister is a doctor. Hang in there." He scooped her up and ran upstairs to his room. Her head hung loosely from her neck. Enishi cradled her and gently shook her. "Kaoru. Kaoru." She looked at him again but could not keep her eyes open. "Kaoru! You said you were my equal. I would not die from this. Show me you're my equal," he snarled. "Show me!" Her strength was weak but she raised her hand to grip the fur below his neck. "Good girl. You are such a good girl. I'm very proud of you."

He found his ring, slipped it on his finger and grabbed his hand mirror. "Don't worry, Kaoru, you will be with your family soon. If you miss me, you can ask this mirror to show you anything you like. And when you're ready to come back to the castle, just use this ring." He looked down at her in his arms. Fingers still in his fur, the other holding the mirror, she looked like a sleeping child. He lowered his head and rubbed his cheek against hers. "I'm so sorry. Kaoru. Please," he choked on his tears, "please come back to me." He conjured the memory of Kaoru's farm, spun the ring three times, and they were there. Taking the ring from his finger, he put it on Kaoru's, and the ring adjusted to fit.

The sun was almost gone. The small house glowed from inside. Beside it he saw a tall young man outside feeding the chickens. Based on Kaoru's description, he guessed this was the eldest brother, Aoshi. Enishi ran towards him as fast as he could. When Aoshi noticed, he wore a mild expression of shock and did not move. Enishi gave Kaoru to him. "Quickly. She needs help."

Aoshi heard the beast's urgency and distress. He saw the blood-soaked obi tied around his sister's waist. He noticed the red stains on the beast's right paw. Steel eyes met woeful ones. His tone was ice. "Leave. At once." The beast ran on all fours into the forest.

Aoshi rushed Kaoru into the house. Everyone cried in dismay but Megumi was quick to task. She untied the obi and opened Kaoru's gi. Four deep gashes gaped at her abdomen. It was unmistakable who had done this to her. Kamiya broke down against Yumi.

Sojiro ran to his room and grabbed his swords. "Is he still here?" he asked Aoshi.

"No."

"He couldn't have gotten far."

Aoshi stood in his way. Yahiko pushed against the eldest. "Why are you stopping him? If you're not going to help, I will!" The youngest turned to run but Aoshi was quick to grab his collar.

"Enough."

"What is wrong with you?" Sojiro yelled. "Look what that monster did to Kaoru!"

"Stop yelling! I can't concentrate!" Megumi shouted at them. She returned to her work. "She lost a lot of blood," she said under her breath.

The middle brother ran past the eldest and raced towards the forest.

"Sojiro!" Kamiya yelled after his son.

"Let him be," Aoshi said quietly. "He won't be able to find him."

And it was so. For the next three nights and days, Kaoru did not wake. A fever raged within her body that Megumi did not know how to fight. The family took turns cleaning her wounds and changing her bandages. Her skin took the color of old paper. Her breath was so shallow that they often thought it stopped altogether.

Yumi wrung out the cool water from the small towel and placed it on Kaoru's forehead. Megumi was beside her checking Kaoru's pulse. "Do you think she's going to make it?" the eldest sister asked with hope.

Megumi could not stop her tears. "Please don't ask me anymore."

Sojiro watched his sisters cry. He stepped out into the night for the fields, walking through the tall stalks of millet. He stopped when he saw the glowing eyes in the distance. "I know you're out there," he shouted. "I know you come every night. Do you hear me, beast?"

There was no reply.

"Kaoru is dead."

Enishi went numb.

"She's dead," he sobbed. "Do you hear me? You killed her! So get out of here! Leave us alone! Go! Don't come back anymore!" The stalks rustled and he saw the back of a white beast disappear into the forest. Sojiro fell to his knees and wept. "You killed my best friend."


End file.
